


Baby sitting

by HellyeahMortinez



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Friendship, Love, Missing Scenes, Series, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: Jo & Henry babysitted for 4h but what did they do exactly during that time?1st part of my Drabbles series.
Relationships: Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Baby sitting

**Author's Note:**

> This series start with a missing scene from episode 15: The king of Columbus circle.

_Ps: I wrote some of them a while ago so my English might have not been as good as it is now and I apologize for the typos but well._

_Also, if y'all don't mind (and I'm sure you won't) I will post a gif or picture related to the drabble especially when it's a missing scene 😃_

* * *

Lydia wasn't going to wake up anytime soon and Henry knew it. Her surgery completely put her down and she needed a couple of hours before waking up so, by the time the young girl was sleeping, Henry and Jo had to take care of her son. A cute little baby who was perfectly quiet and was enjoying being either in Jo's arms or Henry's. Jo was in the hall with the baby on her lap and Henry walked to her with a cup of coffee

\- Here – he said, handing her the cup

Jo smiled

\- Thank you! Something tells me we're going to stay here for a while

Henry took the little boy from Jo's arms so she would be able to drink her coffee and he just moved his lap to rock the baby

\- Indeed! I went to check with her doctors and they told me she should be up in a couple of hours so right now, I think you and I are restricted to babysit that little one.

Henry carefully stroke the baby's face who held his finger and started squeezing on it like a rattle.

Jo was staring at him and felt all those stupid butterflies in her stomach which she tried to ignore but it was hard to.

The baby started to become agitating on Henry's lap

\- Hmm, what is It, little boy? Is something bothering you?

Jo threw the cup and stood in front of the pair, wondering if she should take a picture because there was nothing more adorable

\- Maybe he's hungry? – she suggested

Henry knew a thing or two about babies and he was way too agitated for it to be a simple need to eat.

\- If he was, I think he would just be crying but something is bothering him.

Henry stood up and held the baby on his side and checked his diaper. Jo remained dumbfounded

\- Oh ! Here's the reason you can't stop moving.

Jo just shared a confused look with him

\- We need to change his diaper – the immortal stated

\- Oh – Jo simply said, knowing she surely didn't have the skill for that yet

Henry scoffed and moved to one restroom, Jo quickly followed behind with the bag full of babies' stuff. Henry put the boy down on the changing table and started removing his sleeper.

Jo was watching Henry do like it was something he has done his whole life, she handed him the diaper, as she moved closer to him and watch the boy fussed with pleasure as Henry was tickling his feet while cleaning him up.

Henry looked at Jo and asked

\- Do you wish to try?

She blushed from head to toe and babbled

\- Well…Henry, I don't know, I never changed any diaper and I don't even know how to strap it

\- It's easy Jo, you just have to pull the front half of the clean diaper up to his belly

Jo took his place and did as he instructed her, he helped her out by holding up the other side and none of them realized the position they were in and the fact they looked so coupl-y, before she folded the diaper on the baby's belly, Henry warned

\- Be careful, baby boys tend to…

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence that they received a little jet and both of them had the reflex to jump backward, Jo laughed and looked at the baby who seemed pretty pleased with himself

\- Yeah, I heard they do that.

They looked at each other and laughed and Jo just fastened the diaper at both sides with the tabs, all of that with Henry's help of course and closed the sleeper, taking the baby back in her arms, and rocking him on her shoulder. She then realized how close they have been and how they have taken care of that baby like it was a usual thing

\- No wonder why people think that boy is ours and that we're married, we just acted like one

Henry smirked and nodded

\- Indeed!

She felt her heart beating down her throat and asked again

\- You look so comfortable with babies, where did you learn all this?

Henry gulped, he couldn't tell her he had raised Abraham 70 years ago. He cleaned his hands and politely smiled

\- Well, as a doctor there's a lot of things you must do and it includes changing babies and healing kids

Jo nodded

\- Right! Give me the bag, I'll carry it and you'll carry the boy

They switched "items" and Jo stared at Henry and the baby and tilted her head to the side, a teasing look playing on her face

\- So now aren't you supposed to give me a kiss or something because we successfully changed our baby and we're the perfect family?

Henry froze and Jo started to laugh uncontrollably

\- I'm just messing with you, Henry! It's just you and I really have been the perfect couple tonight and I was just…

She realized he was staring at her as much as he did earlier and wasn't saying any word and had that serious face she was only seeing when he was working

\- Why are you looking at me like that?

He closed the gap between them and gave her a quick but sweet peck on the lips, he then exited the room with a smile

\- You're right, I think we are the perfect family.

Jo felt her legs shaking and was unable to move

\- What just happened?


End file.
